Face the Firing Squad
by livvi695
Summary: One-Shot showing Shepard's return to earth to be arrested after the events of Arrival. Shepard and her crew decide to go out with a bang by putting on a little 'show' for her firing squad. Features Shepard/Garrus romance but not explicit.


**AN Just a short one-shot about Shepard's return to Earth after the events of arrival. I wrote this during a really long car on my phone and only now got round to transferring it onto my computer **

**Hope you enjoy **

The Normandy had never been to earth during its short existence. The original having been built in a neutral cluster of council space between the Turian and Alliance boarders during the early years after the First Contact War. It was then commandeered on its maiden voyage to track down a rouge spectre and then was destroyed by the collectors shortly after. The Normandy SR2 was built in a secret Cerberus base and roamed the Terminus systems here after.

So it really was a note worthy event when the Normandy soared through the Sol Relay and broke through the earth's atmosphere as it headed to Alliance HQ. Unfortunately the recently resurrected Blair Shepard could not enjoy this event as she stared at the familiar blue uniform sprayed out on her bed. She remembered being surprised when she first entered her Captain's Cabin and found the garment that she thought lost at the same moment she lost her life. Yet there it was, neatly folded on her bed. The commander insignia given to her after the events of the Sklyian Blitz, stared mockingly at her.

Blair had refused to wear the uniform while she – unwillingly – worked for Cerberus and it remained in her wardrobe for months, until now.

"Commander, ETA to Alliance HQ 10 minutes." EDI said as her little blue orb appeared near the door.

"Thanks EDI."

"...Commander..." EDI hesitated.

"Yes EDI?"

"...I will...miss you." EDI almost whispered.

"Same here EDI. Thank you for everything, I couldn't have done it without you." Shepard replied, her hand trailing down the wall of her room, as if comforting the ship.

"Goodbye... Blair." The blue orb disappeared leaving Shepard alone to don the familiar garment and face the firing squad the awaited her.

xXx

The Normandy docked in docking bay C32 at the Alliance base. Lines of Alliance officers surrounded the bay, their weapons at the ready pointing at the door. There was complete silence as they waited for the doors to open. Admirals Hackett and Anderson stood at the end of the docking isle waiting for the best solider either of them had ever seen, and who they personally considered to be almost a daughter and a sister to them. Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko stood slightly further back trying to maintain focused as he awaited the women who he thought he loved, but had spoken to so harshly the last time he'd seen her. The ship powered down, the faint humming of its engines growing completely silent as everyone waited for the doors to open.

Suddenly the doors spread open, the decontamination gas obscuring the figures that slowly started to emerge. Every solider raised their weapons, their orders having been to prepare for any resistance even though the admirals doubted there would be any problem. Just as the figures were exiting the ship a biotic barrier was raised above the door and finally two figures emerged, their hands that clutched their weapons glowing blue showing that they were the ones putting up the barrier. One was an Asari who looked to be in the matriarch stage of her long life, the other a human who was covered head to toe in tattoos. The two of them walked along the docking bay, maintaining the barrier until they were a couple of feet away from the admirals. The silence stretched on until a third figure emerged from the ship, this one undoubtedly human, yet inhumanely perfect. She walked along the docking bay until standing just slightly ahead of the biotics, but still remaining in the safety of the barrier.

"Executive Officer Miranda Lawson, ex-Cerberus operative." She said as she saluted the admirals, slightly chuckling to herself that Blair's solider habits were starting to rub off on her.

"Before we continue, I must ask that you soldier's lower their weapons." Miranda continued.

"Like hell they will," Alenko butted in taking a step forward, his distrust of Cerberus overpowering his solider instincts. "Your Cerberus, we can't trust you."

"Did you miss the part where I said ex-Cerberus." Miranda mocked.

"Just because..."

"Lieutenant." Admiral Hackett said the authority in his voice bringing a complete stop to whatever Alenko was going to reply.

"Apologies Admiral." Alenko said bowing his head.

However Admiral Hackett made no move to signal his soldiers to stand down.

"I will ask again. On behalf of the crew of the Normandy, I ask that you order your soldiers to lower their weapons." Miranda spoke staring the admirals down.

Eventually Admiral Anderson raised his hand, "At ease men."

Slowly each solider lowered their weapons and returned to a standing position.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Miranda replied.

"Cooperation, my arse." Jack muttered, just loud enough for the two admirals to hear.

Miranda lifted a hand to her head piece, "Bring her out."

In perfect formation rows and rows of crew members emerged from ship, people of various different alien species; human, Salarien, Drell, Krogan, Quarian, all lined up on either side of the docking bay and turned to face the door, awaiting their Commander.

xXx

Blair emerged from the elevator into the CIC, just as the last of the crew exited onto the docking bay. She still couldn't believe she'd let her crew convince her to put on a little show before allowing her to be arrested. She chuckled to herself as she remembered Jack saying how badass it would be and Grunt saying that she must show strength even as she surrendered.

Blair walked up to her podium in the centre above the galaxy map and gazed around the room. It looked so big without her crew at their stations and milling about. She signed as she thought of the weeks ahead of her, where she wouldn't be on this ship... her ship, the one place she considered home. To her she had spent nearly every day on this ship for the past two years.

"No one else will ever look as beautiful standing on that podium then you do now." A smooth voice ahead of her called out. Blair looked up, immediately catching eyes with her turain.

"Of course they won't no one else is allowed up here, this is my spot." She laughed as she circled round the centre console up to Garrus and wrapped her arms around him.

"And where's my spot, oh mighty leader?" Garrus chuckled pulling her closer to him.

"That's easy," She replied, gazing up into his eyes and pulling his head down to hers bumping their foreheads. "Right beside me." She whispered.

Garrus laughed to try and cover the fact that he was about to start crying at the prospect of losing her. There was so much he wanted to say the main thing being lets fire up the engines and blast off somewhere far away from the Alliance, Council and Reapers. But he knew she'd never allow that, so he simply settled for "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, "Now come on I've got a show to finish." She pulled away from his embrace and walked towards the cockpit where Joker waited.

"Commander."

"Joker."

"I still can't believe you're under arrest, I mean you had no choice the Reapers would have come and started raining down on the galaxy and..."

"Joker, relax." Blair laughed at the flushed pilot. "I'll be out before you know it." The confidence in her voice completely covering up her own doubts.

"Yeah I know, but it's still all fucked up." Blair laughed again before giving the Normandy one last look.

"Joker?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep her safe...that's an order."

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker said as he saluted his commanding officer and more importantly his friend.

"Well time to face the firing squad." Blair laughed to try and cover the shake in her voice and tugging on her Commanders uniform collar. Garrus grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before replying, "I'll announce you, so you can watch as they cower in your greatness."

xXx

"ATTENNNNN-TION" Garrus' voice broke through the stillness of the landing bay, causing all the crew members to stand straight. "The commanding officer is ashore." Garrus mimicked the position as he waited for Shepard to emerge.

Blair was determined to stand strong as she walked out of the Normandy, her posture remaining rigidly straight and her hands clasped behind her back, a position she had perfected in her youth after watching her parents. She looked down the landing bay seeing each and every one of her crew waiting for her, all different species from all corners of the galaxy with so many differences and only one thing in common. Each and every one of them was completely loyal to her. No matter what planet they called their home or what uniform they wore, they were her crew. Just like no matter whose going ride the Normandy whilst she's locked up, it will always be her ship. And those thoughts gave her strength, enough to finally take the first step.

Each and every solider had to hold back a gasp as they finally caught a glimpse of a living legend. Commander Shepard was a name known by every Alliance solider and probably every soldier in the galaxy, as someone to be admired, respected and even feared. Her confident stride down the landing bay towards the people who were going to place her under arrest did nothing to take away the awe they felt at actually seeing her.

Shepherd couldn't help but crack a small smile as each grew member saluted her as she walked past, she could even hear Garrus trying his best not to laugh as he fell into step just behind her. However cheesy and ridiculous this show may have been, she was truly great full to all of them. Although it didn't completely eradicate the fear in the pit of her stomach as she neared the awaiting admirals.

"Commander Shepard of the SR2 Normandy, reporting for her summons." Blair said in her monotone military voice as she passed Samara and Jack who both acknowledge her before returning their attention back to the barrier, and came to a stop beside Miranda who also gave her a salute as well as a smirk.

"Commander Shepard, you are summoned here to face charges of genocide against the Batarian race. Do you surrender to the Alliance to await trial?" Admiral Hackett asked.

"Before I do, I wish to state that all charges made against me are mine alone. My crew are all innocent of these accusations, I acted alone. I need your word that each and every one of them will go free." Blair said staring down Admiral Hackett, she would refuse to surrender until he gave her his word, she owed that to her crew.

"That's a steep demand you make _Blair,_ especially for someone in your position." Admiral Anderson replied.

"That's not an answer _David, _especially for someone in your position." Blair smirked back and with that every one of her crew held up their weapons and pointed them at Blair's welcoming party. In response each solider raised the weapons at her crew; however the reason for the biotic barrier now made itself clear as Blair and her entire crew were protected behind it.

A tense silence descended over the landing bay as everyone stood with their weapons poised at the ready, each side waiting for the other to make the first move. However the silence was broken by a soft chuckle from Admiral Hackett, followed by Anderson.

"A very nice show Blair." He commented, still chuckling.

"Well you did say come in my dress blues, so I thought I'd mark the occasion with a little show." Blair laughed.

"Very well Blair, your crew are all free to go. Once they've been questioned of course." Anderson said finally answering Blair's demand. Blair nodded in thanks, before turning back to her crew. "Men, at ease!" She shouted, and whether she meant to or not the command in her voice not only made her crew lower their weapons but the other soldiers as well, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the admirals.

Blair then turned back to her superiors and held out her hands to be cuffed. She turned her head and nodded at Jack and Samara, indicating for them to lower the barrier.

"You sure Shepard? It's still not too late to turn back and become a space pirate." Jack question, only half joking.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Blair smiled.

"Goddess, go with you Shepard." Samara said, before she and jack released the barrier.

Anderson turned and nodded at Kaidan, who came forward with a pair of hand cuffs. He stepped in front of her, too ashamed of their last meeting to look her in the eye.

"Why Kaidan, I never knew you were so kinky." Blair whispered, fake shock in her voice causing Kaidan to blush and turn away once the hand cuffs were secure.

Blair turned to say a last goodbye to her crew but was engulfed in an embrace by Tali who had broke formation the moment the 'show' ended.

"I'm going to miss you so much Shepard." Tali cried, squeezing her friend close. Shepard tried to return the hug but it was impossible with her hands bound.

"It's ok Tali, I promise will we see each other soon." Shepard consoled, pulling away from her friend.

"I'll hold you to that." Tali said before stepping back.

"Commander, it's time to go." Hackett said before turning towards the elevator, not bothering to check if Shepard was following, he knew she'd follow.

Blair turned to address her crew for the last time for God knows how long.

"As you were." She said before turning and following Hackett and Anderson. That was until she was pulled back by a hand on her arm. She turned to see Garrus holding her and they simply stared at each, words weren't needed to express the love they had for each other and the sadness that they were saying goodbye. The intensity of the emotion caused people to look away feeling that they were intruding on a private moment. Blair finally turned away and walked onto the elevator and let herself be taken to her 'cell.'

She tried to cheer herself up by thinking 'At least my jailors cute,' and winked at the large man who introduced himself as James Vega.

**Please Review x**


End file.
